Bad Karma
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Charlie, Harry and Hermione send themselves back into the past to save the future before theyre left with nothing. They go through a tough time dealing with the Weasleys betrayal and seeing ppl that should be dead. Warning: OOC
1. Prologue: Hope in the Light of Dark

AN: I would like to thank Sirie for editing this chapter, making it soooo much better.

* * *

Prologue: Hope in Light of the Dark

The real war began when we left Hogwarts, during our seventh year. After Dumbledore died Hogwarts was no longer safe. Many had died in the time between than and now. It has been three years that we have been directly at war and the worst thing was that Voldemort was still going strong.

Most of the Order of the Phoenix had died. So far the only people left was Harry, Remus, Mad-Eye, Charlie, Neville, and myself.

We all knew and accepted that we would die soon; it was painfully obvious that we were heavily outnumbered. While Voldemort's numbers only continued to grow, our ranks were practically extinct. What caused our defeat would have to the moment Ginny Weasley joined the dark side. Yes, you heard right: the moment she pledged herself to Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Of course, her choice was quickly followed by most of the other Weasleys.

The Weasleys had been working undercover for months before they took out as much of the Order as the could. Charlie and George were the only two to not to go over to the dark side, from the Weasley family. But the reason the six of us was alive was we had a job that had been very secretive. The only to know of this job was the people involved.

So the Weasley's got unlucky; right then we were in the Department of Mysteries and we were surrounded. It had been rumored that a prophecy had awakened in light of the war. We all realized fairly quickly that Harry wouldn't be able to succeed with such little support, he needed us now more than ever.

So this prophecy was really important and the reason why we were risking our scarce numbers on this mission. I was alone with Dolohov and Ron; it hurt but I knew what needed to be done.

"My little mud-blood," Dolohov taunted me cruelly with a sneer. Since that night years ago when we first fought at the Department of Mysteries he had taken it upon himself to target me and make my life miserable as he could.

I planned on taking him out first and that's exactly what I did with a flick of my wand and a muttered curse. He was finally gone, but I was still alone with Ron. My best friend and the boy I once fancied myself in love with. Something I continued to regret day after day.

"'Mione 'Mione 'Mione… I cannot stress the importance of your next words."

He paused in his taunting. He used that dreaded nickname, the one I had always told him never to use. He took his time and emphasized his next words with a whip to the ground. "Will you join the Dark Lord? And than we can finally be together." Ron practically pleaded with me; it startled me how quick his moods could change.

But I couldn't even bare to look at the coward. He had chosen the easy way out when he thought that Harry wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort. That was something I could never forgive: turning his back on Harry and the rest of us. He had been one of the most important people in Harry's life and he turned his back on him.

I watched him carefully and he sounded sincere. The words he spoke were deadly, but spoken with such s tone of love and affection. I took a step hesitantly to Ron and my voice held such affection for the boy I once considered a friend.

"I'm so sorry that you couldn't have been stronger." I raised my wand. With that Ronald Weasley was no more. Leaving me in the dark room to ponder my next move, I had just killed one of the Golden Trio and I felt little remorse at my actions.

Harry ran into the room in a frenzy before I could gather my emotions. He took one look at Ron and ran to me, his arms were around me almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry you had see him die." It didn't seem like Harry knew the whole situation. It didn't seem like he realized that I had killed Ron.

I didn't cry and neither did he. Our tears were lost; they had been for the boy Ron once was and not for what he had become. "Come on, we have to find the prophecy or this mission would have been for nothing." I turned from him and began to sprint in the direction of the Room of Prophecies.

He left enough room between us so he could fire his wand without any interference but stood close enough so that he was a comforting presence next to me. On the way to Room of Prophecies we ended up at the room that had once held glittering time turners.

"Remember when you used one in our third year." Harry spoke quietly, reminiscing. I remembered those years well because it had been the year Harry had met Sirius Black, a big turning point in his life.

We saw the rubble on the floor, but something sparkling caught my eye when we started to walk away. "Wait." I whispered. I grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from walking. I walked back to where I had seen the sparkle and brushed off some dust and rubble only to uncover a perfectly preserved time-turner.

"It that what I think it is?" His voice so quiet as if he spoke too loud it would shatter. I stooped and picked it up gently.

I nodded. No words could describe how I felt in that moment. Even if we failed, someone could go back to fix this. "Come on let's go. We need to find that prophecy."

Once again we began to run in the direction of the prophecies where we saw both Charlie and Remus. Charlie saw us almost immediately, but Remus was still occupied with a few unknown death eaters.

"Stupefy." Charlie blasted the death eater behind Remus. "Remus throw them the prophecy."

"We can't let them get it what are you talking about!" Remus screamed angrily at Charlie. I was getting annoyed that none of the death eaters seemed to scared that Harry and I were right behind them.

"No, not the death eaters." Charlie sounded exasperated. "Harry and Hermione are right behind you." Charlie tried to move Remus to face us but had to quickly move to fight another death eater. Harry and I went to go help, but Remus was quick to dissuade us.

"No!" Remus screamed. "We haven't heard the prophecy yet and you need to get out of here in case it gets much worse. Charlie, go with them!" Remus threw the orb at Charlie caught it with his free hand. He sprinted towards us both of his arms looping through mine and Harry's.

"Let's go!" He didn't stop running. His face held such determination as he kept running, his eyes scanning the area ahead for Death Eaters.

"Wait! What about the others?" I couldn't help but worry about them, they were all we had left.

Charlie looked at me with what I could only describe as pity. I could barely help myself from screaming in frustration. Just because I was the only girl didn't mean I was weak. Charlie always seemed to forget this.

"The other's are already lost to us." Charlie told me in a quiet voice. "Neville's vengeance got the better of him and he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. That left Moody unprotected. They were both taken out rather quickly" I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears.

I nodded, pushing my tears back, and we ran a safe distance from the Ministry. Which was difficult, since so many death eaters littered the area. I don't know how we managed to get away, but we did. We ended up in a deserted alleyway where we finally stopped to catch our breath. We took a moment towards our three fallen comrades.

I would miss them each for very different reasons. Remus had turned into a father figure to me when my own had been killed. Moody had taught me everything he knew and I would be forever grateful. Neville was someone I had always associated with innocence and to know that that was tarnished was hard enough. I had to make myself look at the bright side, even as we stood in the dingy alley.

Harry, Charlie and I were still alive. And I had to keep that in mind. So many had lost their lives but we were still there to fight for a better world. A better world for us. No, it would be a better world for a wizards, witches, and muggle alike.

"We need to hear that prophecy before we do anything else." I spoke as my breathing started to calm down. "That's what's important." Charlie looked ready to disagree with me, but Harry was quick to my defense.

"She's right. What if something happens to us before we have time?" Harry said quickly, patting me on my shoulder tiredly.

"It would be safer if we just listened to it from head quarters." Charlie still argued with me. I was tired of him undermining me.

"Look around us!" I said in an angry whisper and gestured widely with my arm. "I don't think we'll make it there in one piece."

"You don't know that!" He said angrily, his ears turning red. I stared at him with hard, determined eyes.

"We knew the dangers of this mission." I told him with surprising fury in my voice. "We calculated everything to the time we left and no matter what we did there was little to any chance of us getting back to head quarters. That is why we decided this mission was a code red: one of utmost importance. It was above all else. We needed the prophecy and meant preventing Voldemort from getting it." I continued to point out the facts and the more I talked that smaller Charlie seemed to get.

I finally realized that he knew that, but he didn't want to see that. He wanted to continue to believe that we would make it home okay and that we would live. It was like he needed to believe that no matter what, to keep himself sane.

"I can't promise that we'll safely return and neither can you. I'm sorry, Charlie. I know how hard it must have been to see your family again. It was hard on me too. So I realize the extent of pain would have been so much more for you." I tried to reason, but he wasn't having it. There was something there he wasn't saying. But now was not the time to get it out of him.

Charlie handed Harry the orb wordlessly and we all huddled together to hear it, what came out surprised us all. The voice was thick and shadowy, like someone in a trance.

"_Three from the present will jump to the past,_

_To right the wrongs that were set in motion, _

_Save the lives of those once lost,_

_And protect the lives of the new, _

_When the full moon rises,_

_The chosen three will leave,_

_They will be given a chance to change the world,_

_But to truly change it is their test…" _

They looked at each other for a long time not saying anything. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was slowly going down, over the horizon.

"Is tonight-" Harry started, his voice low with worry.

"Yeah." I answered without having to hear his whole question. We were all looking at the sky where the faint outline of the moon could be seen.

"Ironic how life sets us up sometimes," Charlie whispered lightly into the cooling air.

The three of us didn't say anything as the sun set completely and the moon became clearer. When it started rising, Charlie finally broke the silence that had permeated around us.

"How are we going to go back into time?"

I pulled out a time-turner from inside my robes. "I found it before we found you and Remus." My voice wavering at his name. "It was just sitting amongst the rubble of the other time-turners. I… guess it really was fate." I hated to hear those words coming out of my own mouth.

"You guys." Harry said quickly, starting to back up.

"What?" Charlie and I answered in unison.

"Look." He said, pulling us back with him.

Our eyes looked at the now luminous full moon above, but Harry wasn't pointing up. He was pointed straight ahead where hundreds of Death Eaters were just entering the alley.

"They weren't kidding when they meant the full moon rising." Harry joked.

I moved quickly since I was the only one with experience with time-turners. "Harry, get behind me. Charlie, get in front of me." I said quickly in a low tone. I wrapped the long chain around all three of them. "How many turns?" I asked hysterically as I glanced over Charlie's shoulder to see Death Eaters advancing on us.

"I don't know." Charlie said; his voice a bit higher than it usually was, showing he was nervous.

"Give me a number!" I screamed, my fingers twitching anxiously.

"Fifteen!" Harry screamed back, fumbling for his wand that was in his robes.

I turned it fifteen times and closed her eyes as the magic swirled around us.


	2. Meetings and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Bad Karma

Chapter 1: Meetings and Memories

Hermione woke up lying half atop Charlie with Harry behind her a few feet away with his arm at an odd angle. Her head hurt and she felt around for the time turner, but all she found was shattered glass and a broken chain. Charlie's arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione and she slowly sat up one hand holding her head.

She looked around to determine where they were and found herself on Hogwarts grounds. More specifically on the Quidditch field. She turned back to Harry and tried to see if he was okay, but all she could tell was that his arm appeared to be broken. Thankfully she saw his chest rise and fall. Letting her know that he was still breathing so she checked Charlie's pulse, but couldn't find it. Hermione didn't want to panic so she calmly moved her head closer and heard his shallow breathing.

"Harry. Charlie. You guys have to wake up before someone sees us." Hermione whispered loudly.

"You're a little late for that Ms. Granger." The voice came out of no where and Hermione got the shock of her life.

"Dumbledore?!"

"I'm glad to know that you didn't fall too hard on your head." Dumbledore chuckled at her dumbfounded expression. "How is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley fairing." Dumbledore asked.

"They're fine. I think Harry's left arm is broken, but they're sleeping."

"Very good. Why don't I send them to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore levitated them with the flick of his wrist and them were gone. "Now why don't you come with me and I'll help you get settled in while you tell me how you got here."

"But first can you tell me what year we're in?" Hermione asked as she looked around, trying to determine for herself how far into the past they went.

"The year is 1977."

Hermione calculated quickly in her head and whispered to herself. "Marauders."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing," and Hermione began to explain to Dumbledore the extent of the war in the future. He didn't want to know how it got there because he didn't want to unintentionally change the future worse.

"That is something I wasn't expected to happen."

"It's something that definently came to a shock to all of us. We had thought that we had had enough to finally defeat Riddle, but we overestimated our resources." Hermione said sadly as she relived the painful memory of the their accomplishment and than the night she returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

ooooFlashbackoooo

Hermione had been so excited that they had finally finished their secret meeting. She had been doing research with Remus for the last six months and when Remus had told her that they were finally finished the smile never left her face.

From the beginning only a select few heard anything about what they were doing; Harry, Moody, Charlie, and Neville. The research Hermione and Remus had worked so hard to perfect was to open the veil so people like Sirius could be free.

Harry had been brought into it because he deserved to know that there was a chance they could revive Sirius and maybe his parents. Moody had been involved because with his overly cautious mind he looked at things from all angles. Neville had unintentionally walked in on a private meeting and the best way to keep his silence was to involve him. Charlie had been brought in on Moody's request. He thought it would remind Charlie how to use his mind to the best potential.

So that was how they were chosen and because of Hermione and Remus' findings they all had to take a trip to the Department of Mysteries in the dead of the night without anyone's knowledge.

They had packed up their belongings and had quietly left. When they had gotten to the veil Hermione and Remus had set up their equipment while Moody and Charlie watched the door. Neville and Harry had stood back to watch since both of them had lost very important people in their lives.

"Are you sure this is going to work Remus?"

"Hermione we have worked too hard for it not to work. If this works than a lot of very special people will get the chance to live that was stolen from them." Remus' face was filled with pride and he was looking straight at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I know, but I don't want to let anyone down."

"I'm not saying it will work the first time or even the second time. What I'm saying is that with the research we have done there is a chance we can change so many lives for the better. We talked about that when you first came to me with the idea."

"I know, but--"

"No buts. Where is the young lady that fought with me for a month before I finally agreed to do this with you?"

"I'm still the same person Remus, but I'm a little nervous of the outcome." Hermione glanced at Harry.

Remus grabbed Hermione's chin so she would look at him. "He will be disappointed but we already explained to him that there is a possibility this wouldn't work. There is nothing to worry about either, he won't blame you."

"How do you know?"

"He's your best friend Hermione and he is the one that praises your skills to anyone who will listen. He is the first to say that you are the brightest witch of your time." Tears threatened to fall as Remus spoke. "Now why don't we try this and see if it'll work or not before we make assumptions."

"Okay."

Hermione took one quick look at Harry and he gave her the thumbs up. When Hermione had turned back to the veil Remus had already enlarged the cauldron.

"Pour in the pre-made potion Hermione. It has to start simmering."

Hermione nodded. "Okay Remus as soon as it starts to bubble you have to add the final ingredient and than I start chanting."

Remus watched the cauldron closely because timing was everything. Hermione opened the book to the correct page and mentally prepared herself. She had already magically and physically prepared herself the entire day by meditating constantly and conserving her magic.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready." Hermione nodded and glanced at her friends. They all gave her encouraging looks and she sighed. It was now or never. "It's time Hermione."

Hermione gulped and began to chant. "_'From dawn to dusk spirits rise and fall. Those meant to pass and those stuck in time. Lost they are to the darkness within. Stolen of the chance at a full complete life. Those meant to live and those meant to die. Separate and take your rightful place. Move on and pass or come before us in your corporeal state. Come before us and take your rightful places.'_"

Nothing happened and Hermione wanted to cry, but Remus didn't give her the chance to. "Again Hermione. Keep chanting and don't stop until I tell you."

"_'From dawn to dusk spirits rise and fall. Those meant to pass and those stuck in time. Lost they are to the darkness within. Stolen of the chance at a full complete life. Those meant to live and those meant to die. Separate and take your rightful place. Move on and pass or come before us in your corporeal state. Come before us and take your rightful places.'_" Nothing happened again, but Hermione kept going.

Just when she started the to chant again the ground shook around them and Hermione stopped her chanting. The ground continue to shake, but only Hermione seemed to feel it.

"Hermione don't stop." Remus said.

"Remus?"

"What Hermione?"

"The ground is shaking around me."

That got Remus' attention as well as everyone around her. "What are you talking about?"

"The ground around me is shaking. I think I upset something."

"Either that or it's actually working. Hermione we did it!" He looked ready to grab her and spin her around.

"We don't know that yet Remus, so don't touch me yet." Remus nodded.

Finally the ground stopped shaking, but the veil was beginning to change colors. This time the changes around Hermione were seen by all. Everyone could see the once black veil change colors. From brown to red and from red to white.

"What's going on?" Neville's voice was shaking. He was frightened about what was going around him. "Why is it white?"

Remus was in shock. He had no idea what was going on. When he and Hermione had done research they had thought that the spirits would come out from the veil. Either to go to their right place or stay on Earth. What was happening now was beyond his comprehension.

Hermione was in the same boat as Remus, but she had left room for error. She had known that what she and Remus had found wouldn't be the only thing to happen. The veil would fight back or at least make her job harder.

The veil was an iridescent white and the ground surrounding the veil was vibrating. "We don't know either Neville." Hermione didn't take her eyes off the veil. It was like turning your back on an enemy. "If things go bad I want you guys to leave."

"Hermione we're not leaving you. None of us are." Charlie answered from his place by the door and Moody grumbled his agreement.

"Thanks guys, but I want you all safe. I don't think Remus or I would have enough time to make it out of here, but I know you all will. I need you guys to survive."

Neville was the one to speak up this time. "We need you to sur--"

Expect Neville was interrupted when the voices within the veil wailed in agony, startling everyone.

"Why are you hurting me?" The veil seemed to speak.

Remus gulped. "We--"

"Not you!" it screeched.

"We're not trying to hurt you. We're trying to give people a second chance." Hermione tried to explain.

The veil didn't respond, but a gust of wind blew at Hermione and she almost fell into the veil. "You have no right!"

"What right do you have to hold these souls against their will?!"

"They are here because they were sent here."

"But why? Do you know why they were sent to limbo?" The veil didn't answer. "You can't answer because you don't know why either. All you do is stow the souls that are sent to you, but for what purpose? How are you helping anyone?"

"I do what is expected of me."

"Well I'm here to set the one's free that deserve it."

"Who are you to decide who deserves it or not?"

"I was hoping you'd be the judge."

For a long while no one breathed a word as the veil contemplated Hermione's request. At last the veil answered, "Come back to me in a few days and I will have your answer ready."

"How will I summon you?"

"The same way will do."

The veil returned to it's original color and state and Hermione finally let her guard down. Just as she was getting ready to turn around Remus stopped her.

"Hermione! I want you to back away slowly, but don't turn your back on it yet." Hermione did as he asked.

When she was far enough a way she turned to him. "Why did I have to do that? The veil already went dormant."

"I didn't want to take the chance. You angered it once so I wanted to make sure it didn't turn on us." Remus explained.

Moody slowly stomped over to Hermione. "That has to be one of the most amazing things I have ever had the pleasure of seeing missy. I'm proud of you, you accomplished what you set out to do." He patted her swiftly on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. You actually did it and of course Remus as well." Harry gushed.

"Don't get too excited yet you guys. The veil still has to agree." Charlie explained.

"Way to ruin a moment Weasley." Neville laughed.

"I'm sorry, but it's something to think about."

"We realize that Charlie, but right now I think we need to get back to headquarters before it gets any later." Remus exclaimed.

Neville's astonished voice continued on. "Can you believe that the veil is actually real? I mean it can talk and everything. That is something I wasn't expecting."

"It's something that caught us all by surprise laddy." Moody said gruffly.

The six went back to headquarters with smiles on their faces and expectant hearts, but when they flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place it was eerily quiet. Something was very wrong about the whole thing. Remus and Moody took charge and split up into groups.

"Potter and Longbottom you're with me." Moody said and they went off to investigate the kitchen area.

"Come on Hermione, Charlie we'll check upstairs." Remus offered. They tiptoed upstairs, careful to miss the squeaky steps. Their wands pointed defensively before them and they could tell almost immediately that someone was dead.

Hermione could smell that death had settled over most of the rooms, the scent was absolutely unbearable. Which got her to thinking that no one here was alive or they would have said something by now.

They entered the first room on the right which happened to be Tonks' room. There she lay sprawled haphazardly on her bed, her lifeless eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. Remus' eyes welled up with tears as he saw his loved one dead before him. Hermione wanted to burrow herself in someone's arms, but death was a big part of her life and she knew that she had to face it. She had to stay alert just in case Nymphadora's killers hadn't left.

Hermione and Charlie left Remus in the room to mourn. There were times that no one expected you to be okay immediately after and this was one of those moments for Remus. He had lost so many loved one's already that he needed to grieve. They entered the room across from Tonks' and it was Ginny's room. The room was left untouched and they hoped that meant she was okay.

They went through the rooms one by one only to find the dead bodies of their friends and family. McGonagall, George, Hagrid, Luna, Draco, and Sprout were all dead. As they made there way to the end of the hall they turned around to return to Remus.

Hermione stopped Charlie from going. "I'm so sorry." Hermione was referring to him losing George.

"Thanks. I'm just hoping that because the rest of my families beds are empty that means they made it out okay."

"Me too. Come on, let's go check on Remus."

Charlie stopped her from moving anywhere. "I'm sorry, too." Hermione opened her mouth, but Charlie put his finger over it. "I know you didn't lose anyone directly, but you still cared about these people."

Hermione nodded and they went back to Tonks' room where they found Remus holding her dead body. Hermione walked over to Remus and slowly pried open his grip. "Come on Remus we need to find the others."

Remus nodded and calmly collected himself. "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like this." He apologized.

"It's not a problem Remus. We understand."

He nodded. "And I'm thankful for that. How many dead?"

"So far everyone in the rooms were dead. We counted six; McGonagall, George, Hagrid, Luna, Draco, and Sprout." Charlie answered.

"And the rest of your family?"

"Are unaccounted for."

"Ok, let's go downstairs and see what they found." Remus led them back down stairs where they found the trio whispering in the threshold.

"What did you find?" Moody asked immediately.

Remus turned to Charlie. "Seven dead and no survivors. Tonks, McGonagall, George, Hagrid, Luna, Draco, and Sprout. What about you guys?"

"Everyone dead down here as well. All four people; Neville's grandmother, Snape, Flitwick, Trelawney, and even Kreacher was killed." Harry explained since Neville was softly crying.

"We have no idea where the rest of Charlie's family is though. There is no sign of them." Hermione exclaimed.

Moody's eyes were cast to the floor as he spoke. "We can tell you the answer to that." He slowly turned around to the library and limped away while the other's followed.

Charlie immediately thought the worse, that they all didn't make it and were all dead. What he saw wasn't what he expected at all. Actually no one was expecting it.

There in the center of the room was a letter addressed to them all. "What does it say?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know. I haven't opened it, but I did a spell and it has almost your entire families magical signature. All except yours and George's." Moody explained. "Go on, open it."

Charlie moved forward and picked up the letter from the floor. He broke the seal and removed the parchment.

'_Dear Charlie and others,_

_By the time you are getting this we will have been long gone. When we were given this mission we had expected you all home and in bed. What we came to discover was that you were out and about after dark. We may never know the reasons you were out, but we left you a present. As you may have already found the whole house will be dead. We have been planning this for some time now and as you may have guessed we are no longer fighting for the light. We have joined forces with the Dark Lord. We have finally understood what he was trying to teach us, but we were too ignorant to see. Ginevra Weasley helped us see the light. You see she had joined Lord Voldemort months before and has slowly shown us the true meaning of becoming a Death Eater. We now realize how wrong we were to assume that the Dark Lord was wrong. When in reality he was right. Mud-bloods and Half-bloods are no match for us Pure-bloods. Soon you will see what we see and you will refer to the power that embodies the Dark Lord. We are sorry that you have to be so simple minded Charlie and we hope that soon you will choose the right side. We are sorry to say that George didn't see it the way we had hoped and we had to eliminate him as well._

_With Love,_

_Arthur Weasley,_

_Molly Weasley,_

_Bill Weasley,_

_Percy Weasley,_

_Fred Weasley,_

_Ronald Weasley,_

_& Ginevra Weasley_

_P.S. I hope you're happy Harry. You're the reason I got to see a whole new side of the Dark Lord. If you had just stayed with me none of this would ever happen, but it's not too late. The Dark Lord has promised me that I could have you if you just surrender. Give up and we can be together always. I will be wanting for two weeks for your response. After the two weeks are up the offer is no longer applicable. I'll love you always._

No one said anything because they were so in shock by what they had just read. The Weasley's, or at least most of them were the cause of the Order of the Phoenix' downfall. They had turned and Hermione knew that Charlie and Harry were taking this the hardest.

Charlie had just lost his entire family out of no where. The betrayal was so inconceivable that the shock still hadn't completely worn off yet and what Ginny had written to Harry. Trying to make him think that her betrayal was all his fault and than still say that she loved him was ridiculous. Not only that but Harry had lost the only family he had ever known. All he had left was the five people before him, that was all any of them had now. In that moment Hermione had never felt so lost and she knew that everyone else had to have felt the same in that one moment.

ooooEndFlashbackoooo

"We never made it back to the veil and I think it had already known that. The souls would have been sent to him because of whom they were killed by. He gave us false hope when he knew what we would return to." Hermione explained and Dumbledore could see in her eyes how much pain she had endured.

"What happened to the other three?"

"We had been split into groups of two. Harry and I, Remus and Charlie, and Neville and Moody. We were all faced with people that we had a past with, but Neville didn't take it so well. He confronted his parents' killer and was consumed by revenge, leaving Moody to face the bundle of Death Eaters by himself. Let's just say there were more than he could handle. Remus sacrificed himself so we could get away. It was something we were all prepared to do, to be honest I didn't think I'd make it." Hermione explained.

"Now to get this straight are we talking about--"

"Remus Lupin, yes we are sir."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I see. That definently sounds like something he would do, even now. Am I to assume you know of his condition?"

"Yes, since we're such close friends we're all aware of that fact. I realize that the Remus in this time isn't so open to the idea of people knowing so we won't get in his way."

"That is all I need to know. Now, are you injured and in need of the hospital wing?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm okay, but I want to check on Harry and Charlie later."

"That can be arranged later, but first I would like to show you where you'll be staying." Dumbledore began to guide her through the school.

"Where will I be staying? I figured I would just end up staying in one of the common rooms."

"You'll have private quarters by the Gryffindor common room, but I don't want to take the chance of the students overhearing you or your friends talking of the future. I'm already taking a chance, but this way you're more isolated."

Hermione understood where he was coming from, it was smart to keep them isolated but the student's would talk. "What's your reasoning for putting us apart?"

"You won't be students at this establishment. You are Professors." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione nodded. "Ok, but where are we from?"

"Charlie will be from Ireland and you and Mr. Potter will be from France." "Okay."

"Here we are. Password is Change." The portrait swung open to a large common room decorated in Gryffindor colors. "It would appear you are all fellow Gryffindor's."

"Yeah, we were all Gryffindor's before the war."

"You guys can't be students since you are past the age of such. Does Charlie know how to fly a broom?"

"Yeah, he was the captain in his time."

"Very good, he will be the flying instructor. Madam Hooch has taken a leave of absence for personal reasons. What were you and Harry's best subjects in school?"

"Harry excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and I excelled at everything but Professor Trelawney's job." Hermione said wryly.

"That's good since I hadn't found a Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I had been teaching the class with the help of a few other Professors in my spare time. You will be the Professor of Potions."

"What about Professor Slughorn?"

"He had become unreliable as of late, but I haven't found a replacement until now." Dumbledore explained and Hermione nodded. "Okay, why don't you settle down here for a little while and I'll come back and get you in the morning."

"Okay, when do I start classes?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday so I'll speak do you and your friends tomorrow about what the jobs entail. I'll come get you to see them in the morning. How does that sound?" Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were dull of any color.

"That sounds fine. I am a little tired."

Dumbledore walked out of the room and walked in the direction of his rooms, but he ran into one of his students. "Professor, why are you out so late?"

"I was just helping one of our new Professors settle down James."

"Oh, I didn't know we were getting a new Professor."

"Actually Professor's James."

"How many are we getting?"

"Three new Professors. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Flying." Dumbledore explained, "but I don't want you to tell anyone."

"Of course, but what's going to happen with Madam Hooch and Professor Slughorn?"

"Madam Hooch is taking a personal leave for an extended period of time and Professor Slughorn is needed elsewhere." Dumbledore explained. He knew that by telling James would establish his story.

"I see. Well I have to go back to the common room since I'm done roaming the halls. It was nice talking to you Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as James sped to the Gryffindor common room. He had his infamous twinkle shining brightly in his eyes, the rest of the year would be interesting with the three new additions.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Bad Karma

Chapter 2: Explanations

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling rested and refreshed. For the first time in a long time she didn't have to sleep with one eye open and with somebody at her back lying awake. She got to relax completely because there was no threat to her or her friends.

She looked around her spacious room and couldn't believe she was actually in the past; in the year 1977, the year of Harry's parents seventh year at Hogwarts. On the desk to her right was a stack of clothes for her to wear.

Hermione lifted the clothes to reveal some dresses, something she wouldn't be caught dead in. She grabbed her wand and transfigured her clothing into some jeans and shirts she would wear. As soon as she was done she got dressed and waited in the common area for when Dumbledore was to appear.

There was a sharp knock on the portrait before it swung open to reveal Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"I see you're awake and you found some… clothes. I don't believe those are the clothes my house elf prepared for you." Dumbledore said; frowning.

"I realize that, but I'm sorry I just can't wear dresses. There's a chance I need to get away quickly and dresses aren't exactly the best choice." Hermione tried to explain.

"I understand. Now I believe you wish to see your friends."

"Yes, of course. How are they doing?"

"Harry's arm is no longer broken. Madam Promfrey fixed it last night and since the bones were still intact the job was quite simple. Charlie only had a few scrapes on his back; I believe he took the brunt of your fall." Dumbledore explained as he guided Hermione to the hospital wing.

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Charlie taking her fall, but was glad that all of her friends were okay. Dumbledore opened the doors and she saw Harry and Charlie whispering to quietly between them.

"Oh, boys! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione ran up to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her back just as fiercely.

"We're just glad you're safe. When we woke up this morning we had no idea where you were. We were afraid you were captured or something. Good thing Dumbledore was there to explain before we did anything too stupid." Harry grinned goofily as he said it.

It let Hermione know that Harry already knew about being in his parent's time which caused Hermione a little worry.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She brushed her hand up his left arm.

"Yup, good as new." He flexed his arm playfully and smiled as he said it.

"And you Charlie? Dumbledore told me about the scrapes. Thank you for catching my fall, I didn't mean to use you as a cushion." Hermione said, laughing and blushing slightly.

"It's okay and you didn't use me. From what I remember when you let go of the time turner Harry and I were trying to cushion you."

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded in agreement. She smiled and looked back at Charlie with so much affection. "Thank you." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Dumbledore has something to discuss with us."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly and Harry muttered something under his breath. "What pray tell haven't I lost Mr. Potter?"

Harry almost choked. "It's nothing Professor, absolutely nothing."

"Ah, I think I shall take that as a compliment. Now, what Miss Granger was trying to say was that there is something important I need to discuss with you all. Hermione has already notified me of your reasons of being here." Charlie and Harry looked are Hermione in shock. "Don't worry your secrets are safe with me." He watched them through twinkling eyes for a split second. "As I was saying there is very little that I can do with your abrupt arrival, but make do with it. Since I can't send you back to what you faced and you wish to change things I have to make due. So it's best that you stay under my protection, where I may keep a close eye on you all. So without further ado I will give you your assignments." Dumbledore was talking circles around Harry and Charlie.

Harry was getting impatient. "What are we going to be? Students? House elves?" He joked and Hermione elbowed him. "I was just kidding Hermione."

"Don't joke about their responsibilities." She snapped

"Sorry." Harry rubbed his arm. She packed quite a punch.

Charlie and Dumbledore looked very amused by the display before them. Dumbledore was beginning to notice how much like siblings Hermione and Harry acted. Truthfully he looked forward to see what they did next.

It may have brought back memories Dumbledore would prefer to be without, but the affection they had for one another was his greatest desire. He had seen it countless times when he glimpsed into the Mirror of Erised. It was one of the many reasons he had it locked up in an abandoned classroom, away from prying eyes.

"Now, you will not be students because of your ages. As such you will be apart of Hogwarts' staff. May I present the broom instructor, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Potion's Mistress."

"What about Madam Hooch?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"She had a personal problem to deal with at home. I believe your arrival was anticipated because Horace Slughorn's morals are in question this year, leaving Potions available." Dumbledore explained. Someone had to play a hand in all this, the events were just too coincidental for it to be accidental.

"And DADA?"

"We have not been able to find an instructor willing to deal with the so called curse. You will all be starting tomorrow and I'll be introducing you to the school tonight. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"Why so soon? Won't it look too suspicious if we turn up one day?" asked Charlie.

"I thought of that, but it is common knowledge that Madam Hooch needed to leave and that the DADA position needed to be filled. I'm sure no one will question me if I was to move Professor Slughorn from his post. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore looked tired as he spoke.

Hermione looked around her and glanced out the window. "What time of year is it anyways?"

"It is January 23rd 1977."

"Thank you."

"If that is all than I must be going. I will keep the students from interrupting you for a few hours. I will be introducing you all during dinner. So why don't you all go into Hogsmeade for the afternoon and purchase any necessities." Dumbledore offered. Charlie frowned at him quickly.

"Unfortunately our abrupt departure has left us without funds." Charlie informed him.

"I'm sure the school can give you your checks early." Dumbledore said, winking.

"Thank you Professor. We'll pay you back as soon as we can." Harry had always hated taking things from other people.

"Call me Dumbledore. I'm positive that you won't use me. Now Hermione will explain anything else you need to know. Than transportation will be available to you, I'm sure Hagrid can string up a carriage for you three."

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I'll explain everything on the way. Thank you for everything you've done, Dumbledore." Hermione smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. You're actually doing us the favor by being here." Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing and ran straight into McGonagall. "How can I help you Minerva?"

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing by letting them stay here?" Minerva said; her brow furrowing.

"They were sent here for a reason."

"But from what you said after you spoke to them, they used a time turner to get here." She said quickly.

"Yes, but they randomly stopped it. And regardless of that, Trelawney predicted this." Said

Minerva's expression immediately changed at the sound of Trelawney's name. "You're putting far too much thought into her predictions. That old bat couldn't predict rain if it was falling and drenching her clothes."

"Now Minerva I can't have my Professor's bad mouthing my other Professor's behind their backs, now can I?" They talked while they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Of course. I apologize for my impertinence. I don't believe in her abilities, but that is no excuse for talking bad about her. But Albus you have to admit that Trelawney hasn't always been the most reliable source of information. Psychic or not her readings are usually useless." Minerva pointed out.

Dumbledore looked like he was really thinking about what she had said and McGonagall was proud of herself. Until he began to started to walk to the fireplace.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He through a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in. "Hagrid?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I need you to get a carriage ready for our visitors. They'll be needing it momentarily." Dumbledore said.

"O' course. It'll be ready in no time." Hagrid replied and went to work on getting the carriages.

Dumbledore broke the connection and turned back to McGonagall. Her arms were crossed angrily across her chest. "Is that all you had to say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore grasp her chin softly. "Sometimes we have to take a chance and believe what we feel is right. No matter what you say I will continue to believe that our three visitors are here only to save a future we can't even imagine. In my heart I know they only have good intentions, but I would like your acceptance as well."

McGonagall's gaze softened considerably from the cold stare she'd been giving him. "I can't say I always agree with your methods of gaining information, but so far you've never steered me wrong. I don't approve, but I will not hinder them in any way."

"Thank you; that's all I ask." Dumbledore bent down to place a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"So what exactly does the Professor want you to explain to us?" Charlie asks as soon as Dumbledore left the room.

"I already told you that I would just tell you on the carriage ride into Hogsmeade. It would save a lot of time, so get dressed you two." Hermione demanded.

Harry pouted, but Hermione shook her head to indicate that it wasn't going to work this time. So the boys picked up their spare clothes and disappeared into the bathrooms.

That left Hermione to her own thoughts. She had a lot of research to do in order to determine why they ended up here of all places. When she had heard the prophecy she had realized that the time turner would be there way of transportation. What she didn't know was where they would be going, but she had assumed that they would be sent to the time when Voldemort was in school.

That way they could stop him from turning evil, but the time turner hadn't worked that way and she was left to randomly select a number of spins. For all she knew they only went back two hours. So when she woke up to see Dumbledore she couldn't believe it.

Now she had to determine what the three of them were meant to do and now she had time to figure out the answers to questions that had been gnawing at her since the Weasley's betrayal. Her biggest question was why Charlie and George the only two that hadn't been brainwashed. How did Ginny go about bringing her family to her way of thinking without alarming anyone?

It was all very secret which lead her to believe that maybe they had been having doubts for awhile. Family or no family if they felt threatened in any way they would have notified the rest of the Order. That was the rule since Dumbledore had died because it was so difficult to ever feel safe.

She didn't know how much Dumbledore could actually help without altering the future in a negative manner. So she didn't want to rely too heavily on him, but she didn't want to do something that would raise any suspicions he may have about them. How did he know their names and they were even coming? Hermione's first guess would have to be Trelawney even though she didn't want to conceivably give her credit for anything.

Hermione was interrupted from her heavy thoughts when Harry came out of the bathroom without Charlie. "What is taking him so long?"

Harry shrugged. "He said something about actually having time to worry about his appearance and than I told him that he never had before. He laughed and said maybe he should start." Harry chuckled, but then his expression turned serious when he looked at the bathroom door. "Do you think he'll grieve now?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione was confused, why was Harry bringing up the Weasleys now of all times.

"Do you think he'll grieve? I mean I understood why he didn't before. None of us did because we didn't have the time since they knew our headquarters and how to get in. We were always on the alert, but now we have nothing but free time." Harry explained and Hermione could tell that he wanted to grieve.

Hermione approached him hesitantly. "He's been grieving. Charlie may start to be a little more open about it, but he's always been grieving on the inside. It's something we can't stop from happening. It's been hard on us all with what they did, but I've been grieving too Harry. There is nothing wrong with feeling hurt and betrayed. You do know that, right?" She said.

Harry shook his head and tears were close to falling. "No, I wasn't sure if I could. They've been my family for so long that I couldn't actually believe that they would willingly betray me. So when they did I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react to that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's broad shoulders. "You act the way you feel necessary. No one is here to judge you or tell you how to act."

"Thanks Hermione, you always know what to say."

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for." She whispered.

"No, it's more than that." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and that was the moment Charlie decided to come out of the restroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Charlie said harshly.

Hermione didn't know what was up with him. He comes out of the bathroom in a foul mood. "No, you didn't interrupt anything." Harry replied and quickly tried to change the subject. "Do you think the carriage is ready?"

"Why don't we go check?" So the trio left the hospital wing and went in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. They were lucky to not run into any of the students, but since it was a Sunday and breakfast it made sense.

Even from a distance all three of them could see the thestrals pulling the carriages. "Wow, I never knew what they looked like." That reminded Harry that only recently had Hermione actually seen death in person.

She turned to Harry. "So this is what you were trying to tell me about all those years ago, the thestrals. Sorry I didn't believe you. I didn't want to think that thestrals could only be seen by a person who has seen death up close."

"Don't worry about it. Have you ever seen them Charlie?"

"Yeah, I saw them during your fourth year. Remember I came down for the Triwizard Tournament?" At their nods he continued. "I saw a man die at the Dragon district, he wasn't fast enough and the dragon took him out. I got to see the thestrals for the first time unexpectedly." Charlie explained.

Hagrid was making the finishing touches on the carriages when he finally caught sight of them. "Oi, it's nice ter meet you all. I'm 'Agrid, and you lot are?"

Hermione grasped his large hand firmly in her small one. "I'm Hermione and this is my friend Harry and a fellow colleague Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Hagrid." Harry said.

"And the both of yer as well, Hermione and Harry."

Charlie was confused, but figured if Harry was playing along there was no reason he shouldn't. He figured this was one of the things Hermione would be explained on the carriage ride.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, I'm Charlie as Hermione just said." He shook Hagrid's hand.

"Ahh, firm grip you got there. Work with any creatures before?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I worked with dragons, actually."

"Dragons you say?" Hagrid seemed fascinated by this.

"Yes."

"Fascinating creatures they are. Why I always wanted a dragon fer myself. So far all I have is Fang here." Hagrid pointed to his enormous dog lying lazily in the shade. "Anyways, you lot better be off. Dumbledore a told me you needed to be getting to Hogsmeade. Just follow the path and it's a smooth ride there."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry replied while he ushered Hermione in first. He stepped up after Hermione and was followed closely by Charlie. They both turned to Hermione simultaneously.

"Explain," Harry and Charlie said at the same time, fixing Hermione with looks of demanding interest.


	4. Hogsmeade

AN: I would like thank pstibbons for helping me with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade

Through the short trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione told them everything Dumbledore had told them. "So, Charlie, we don't know each other. Dumbledore said you were from Ireland and that Harry and I are from France."

"So that's why you told Hagrid I was your colleague?"

"Yeah, I don't know how many people Dumbledore told that we were from the future. Luckily since all three of us are new, it won't look weird for us to get along so quickly," Hermione explained.

"But Dumbledore made it seem like there was more you were supposed to say to us," Harry said"

Hermione thought for a second. "There probably is, but at the top of my head I can't think of anything. One thing he could want us to do is think of cover stories because people will be curious to know our life stories."

"Sounds right. Well, since I'm from Ireland, why would I move here when the year already started?"

"Well, Dumbledore only recently found out that he was in need of a temporary replacement for Madam Hooch because of her family issues. So as an old friend, Dumbledore owled you and you accepted. So here you are. Does that work well enough?"

"Yes, but what was I doing before?"

"Since you've already told Hagrid that you worked with dragons it's best to stick to that story. So you don't turn heads when more than one story pop up. You were working at a dragon retreat, but it's not difficult to return later."

"Okay."

Now it was Harry's turn to ask questions. "What about us? Why are we here at the exact moment as Charlie?"

"I've been in correspondence with Dumbledore for years starting when I was at Beaubaxtons. It was brought to his attention that Professor Slughorn needed a break from the strenuous work of creating potions and the stress of the war was getting to him. So he asked in a favor and he also asked me if I knew anyone qualified to take on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I thought of Harry because we went to a magical university together and he was the only one to get a better score than me. Since we're friends, it was no problem to get you agree."

Harry nodded, "But what were we doing before?"

"We were job hunting, so this was heaven sent."

They laughed. "What do you do in your spare time Hermione? Come up with background stories?"

"No, I just feel it's best to be prepared for any situation." The carriage stopped. "Come on, it's time to shop."

The boys groaned, but they followed Hermione out of the carriage. When they looked around, they experienced the warm feeling of nostalgia. "It's nice to be somewhere familiar!" Harry exclaimed as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of butterbeer.

"I know exactly what you mean. Why don't we stop at Madam Rosmerta's for a butterbeer before we go shopping?" Charlie turned to Hermione with a pleading look and Harry followed suit.

"It would be nice. I know for a fact you haven't had one since Hogwarts," Harry pleaded. Hermione didn't know what to say.

They were right about everything they had said and it wouldn't be a problem to stop for just a second. They had the whole afternoon, but she wanted something in return.

"Only if we get to stop at the bookstore and both of you come with me." They looked defeated but they agreed none the less. "Than let's go."

They walked into Madam Rosmerta's pub and was hit with the smell of peppermint and noticed there were sprigs of peppermint littering the pub. "There's a table there," Charlie said and guided Hermione forward by the small of her back.

Hermione found herself shivering slightly when Charlie touched her and the place where his hand touched was on fire. Harry walked behind the pair and noticed how possessive Charlie had become of Hermione since the incident at the hospital wing. 'Charlie likes Hermione!' He wanted to laugh, but didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Harry decided to test the waters so as soon as Charlie and Hermione took their seats, Harry sat on Hermione's other side. He motioned for her to get closer and she moved over to hear what he had to say.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's nothing. I just like you close to me."

Hermione blushed, but not because she liked Harry that way. But because that was one of the sweetest things Harry had ever said to her. "That's so sweet Harry. I like being close to you too."

Harry glanced inconspicuously at Charlie and could see Charlie's face was as red as his hair. Much like what Ron used to look like. That thought sobered Harry, he still couldn't handle thinking about the Weasley's without it hurting.

"Charlie would you mind ordering up some butterbeers? I want to speak a little to Hermione."

Charlie gritted his teeth, but walked off muttering about annoying little brats.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?"

"It's about Charlie."

"What about him?"

"He likes you." Harry decided to just come right out and say it.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry."

"How is that ridiculous?"

"It just is. Who would like a annoying know-it-all?" She too was reminded of Ron, but this time it didn't hurt Harry. Instead he got angry because his words still hurt Hermione.

"Don't listen to that bull, Hermione. You are a wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I count myself lucky to have you as my best friend and if I didn't think you returned Charlie's feelings I would sweep you off your feet." Harry joked.

"Oh Harry." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. "It's hard to forget what he said. You know I faced him at the Department of Mysteries."

Harry shook his head. "No, I hadn't known that. I had to face Ginny."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"I'm sorry you had to face Ron, but luckily for you that you didn't have to kill her."

"No, but I had to kill Ron."

"Oh," Harry was speechless. When he had seen Ron lying dead on the floor of the Department of Mysteries he hadn't imagined that Hermione was the one that did it. "You know I never imagined that I would ever have to kill an old friend and I had hoped you wouldn't either."

"It was something we had to do in order to survive. Now you've been avoiding part of this conversation. Do you return Charlie's feelings?" Harry gave her the eye.

"There is nothing to return Harry because he doesn't like me."

Harry wasn't getting anywhere with her. "Ok. Let's think hypothetically for a moment. Would you return Charlie's feelings if he had any for you?"

Hermione blushed crimson and nodded her head jerkily.

"So tell him how you feel."

"It's not that simple."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of where his loyalties lie?" Harry asked harshly. "He's not like the rest of his family."

"No its not that at all. It's just hard to accept rejection."

"Don't think about it that way."

"Ok. Thank you Harry." Hermione bent to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, but Harry accidentally looked at her to respond. So her lips brushed Harry's for the briefest of moments. Hermione pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." From the corner of Harry's eye he saw Charlie and he looked more upset than before. He must have seen the accidental kiss and since neither Harry or Hermione thought anything of it they didn't pull away quickly like they were doing anything wrong. Charlie must have thought they were together. "Hermione I think Charlie saw the kiss and got the wrong idea."

"What makes you think that?"

Harry pointed at Charlie. "That would be my evidence."

She looked to see Charlie now off flirting with another girl. Missing by a second what Harry had been trying to show her. All she saw now was evidence of what she already knew, that Charlie didn't have feelings for her.

"That just shows what I was trying to tell you Harry. That Charlie doesn't care for me in the way you described."

Harry was confused so he turned back at Charlie and saw him shamelessly flirting with one of the barmaids. So much for that. Charlie was obviously intending to make this difficult. Before Harry could stop her Hermione had gotten up and left. He barely heard her softly spoken words saying she would go shopping by herself.

He knew he couldn't do anything yet so he sat back and relaxed. Waiting for Charlie to stop with his nonsense and get back to their table.

Hermione couldn't stand watching Charlie flirt with another girl after Harry had just made her examine how she felt for him. She knew that he didn't like her, but when Harry was talking she couldn't stop herself from hoping he was right.

When she looked over at him, hoping to see him looking jealous, she saw him messing with another girl. Not even paying her a smidgeon of mind so she left. She might as well shop.

Hermione stopped first at Madam Malcolm's for some robes and clothing. The bell above the door rang to announce her entry. She was swamped by two girls the moment she walked in.

"Dumbledore told us of your arrival. You must be Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ok. So just tell us exactly what you want and we'll have most of it ready in a jiffy," replied the young girl.

Hermione remembered something. "Merlin's beard. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I seem to have forgotten to get the money from Dumbledore before I came here." She turned to leave.

"It's not a problem. He told us to charge everything to Hogwart's," the other girl explained to her.

"So what would you like?"

"A couple pairs of jeans would be nice, some nice button up blouses, and couple of skirt ensembles. Of course I would also need some robes, just the standard black would be nice," said Hermione.

As Hermione had been talking, the girls had set to work. They had measured Hermione's body and tailored the clothes to fit her preferences. "Are these okay?"

Hermione looked at the small collection they had come up with and she was pretty happy with it. "Yes, those are perfect."

"Ok, we'll be finished with most of these by tonight and we'll send them to you by owl if that's okay?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure. Hope you stop by soon."

Hermione left the shop and noticed that more time had past then she realized. So she walked swiftly to the bookstore. She needed certain books to teach and research.

Charlie wasted very little time in coming over after Hermione had left the table. When he came over he brought the three butterbeers and set them around the table, but he wouldn't say anything.

"You know she left right?" Harry asked after a few minutes had past and still he said nothing.

Charlie was confused, then his expression disappeared. "I don't care what you and your girlfriend are fighting about that causes her to leave." Charlie practically spat out the word girlfriend.

"Funny since I don't have one, a girlfriend that is."

"You two obviously looked cozy."

"As cozy as you and the barmaid." Harry retorted.

"Why are you even here when Hermione is out there?" Charlie indicated outside the pub.

"She decided she wanted to go shopping alone because she didn't want to watch you make a fool of yourself." Harry spat.

Charlie turned red. "You were the one all over her!"

No one heard since everyone was deep in their own conversations. "No, I was talking to my best friend! The only family I have left! I hope you at least got her number.

"That is not how best friends or family act!"

"How am I supposed to know when I've never had a family and before I met Hermione, I never had a friend either? Hermione is the person that showed me that affection between people doesn't necessarily mean I have to want them. She's always been this way with me because I never had a family to show me any affection. So forgive me for thinking I was doing nothing wrong."

Charlie had nothing to say. He had completely forgotten about the tough childhood Harry had to face.

"And to think I told her that you wanted to be with her too. You don't deserve her if you can't accept the relationship we share. Hermione has an open heart and she needs someone that can handle how she is with other people," Harry explained while watching Charlie for his reaction.

It didn't seem like Charlie noticed the first part of what he said, but he definently heard the parts after that. He looked confused as to why Harry was telling him this and than it clicked.

"You can tell, huh?" At Harry's confused look, he continued, "I mean you can tell about my feelings for her. I didn't think it was that obvious," said Charlie in a voice barely above a whisper.

"As her best friend, I look out for anything that will let me know who wants Hermione for herself and who only wants to get in her bed," Harry explained. "It's not obvious to Hermione if that's what you're afraid of."

Charlie shook his head. "No. I can't help but feel lost when I'm around her. I mean this hadn't been something I decided, it's been steadily growing since I first came to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay."

"I understand, Hermione is a wonderful person and you're not the only Weasley to fall for her charm."

"Ron, I know."

"No, he's not the only one either. The reason George didn't cross over was because of his feelings for Hermione." Charlie was shocked. "You're not the only one. I found a letter when I searched the library for clues on the Weasley's. It was stuffed in between two books Hermione usually reads."

"Wasn't he afraid that Hermione would find it before he died?"

"No, it wasn't there the last time she read the books. I believe he put it there the day before he died. In a way, I believe he knew his death was coming."

"What did it say?"

"That he had his suspicions about his family, but he never had any verifiable evidence because they never approached him directly. He apologized because if we found the letter than he would be dead and his family would have succeeded."

Charlie looked up at Harry. "Wow, I never thought George would be the one to fall in love with Hermione. If I thought it was anyone I would have assumed anyone it would be Bill."

"Why Bill?"

"Because they're the same. He tried so hard to get good grades in school and he is one of the smartest people I know. Even smarter than Percy with all his bluster. They had the same ideas when it came to school and such." Charlie explained, "but I guess it doesn't always work out that way."

"I guess not." Harry looked at his watch. "We should go and start shopping. Hermione would be very upset if we sat in here the entire time."

"Yeah, we should get some clothes first. Than I need to stop my the Quidditch shop." Harry gave him a look. "It's not that. I need one now that I'm the teacher."

"Sure, like I believe that's the only reason."

Charlie chuckled. "Okay, it's definently not the only reason I want a broom. I just haven't flown for awhile."

"I know what you mean. Come on, we'll get clothes and stop by the Quidditch shop for a few minutes. Than it'll be a good idea to see how Hermione's doing at the bookstore." Harry realized that he was spending too much time with Hermione - he had actually made a plan.

"How do you know she'll be there?"

"Do you know Hermione? If I know her she has been there for over an hour now." Harry laughed. "Let's go."

Hermione had been in the bookstore for over an hour scouting for any books that could help her figure out about time travel. There wasn't very much in the future and there was even less in 1977.

So far she had found only one that could help her. She remembered it from the future, but she had only glimpsed at it than. Not really thinking it was important at the time and now she regretted passing over all those books.

She wiped her brow and decided to take a break from time travel books. "I see you're fascinated with time."

Hermione jumped and grabbed at her heart, she turned and saw the old woman she had seen earlier. "Oh, you scared me. As a matter of face I am fascinated with the thought of traveling through time. What about you?" She realized that this was the owner of the shop and figured if she could grab her interest the woman would be more inclined to show Hermione anything in the back.

"I find it interesting as well. To think that we already have the ability to travel through time when muggles are only dreaming of this." The woman looked smug and she had every right. "Muggles don't even know that time travel is possible, but it is big in science fiction movies."

"Unfortunately there isn't much that can help me here." Hermione gestured to her sad pile of one book.

The old woman nodded. "I see what you mean." She looked like she was thinking hard, than decided just to go for it. She looked around suspiciously and than got real close. "You know I have some wonderful books in the back that I could show you. Dumbledore had owled me saying that you'd be working for him and anyone working for Dumbledore has to be nice. You can borrow some if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful," said Hermione, truly thankful.

"Why don't I show you some of the books? Follow me. Henry, man the store, I'll be busy in the backroom." The boy in question nodded.

It was mid-day and dinner would be served in only an hour. The house elves were working efficiently as Dumbledore had told them they had some special guest. The house elf who had been there the longest knew exactly who the three guests were. You see what most people don't realize about house elves is that they remember who they meet; past, present and future.

He had met all three at different times in the next twenty years of his life. He had no reason to tell any one about that, but he knew of a few other house elves that knew the three guests as well.

Soffy was honored to see the three people years earlier, especially the bushy haired one. She had always fought with people about their rights. Sometimes she went overboard, but her heart was in the right place.

"I want everything perfect for our guests!" Soffy yelled and the other house elves increased their workings ten fold.

One of the house elves that knew of Hermione approached Soffy with their heads bowed and their hands clasped. "Is it true Soffy? Is the bushy haired one really here?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with why you're not working?"

"I was just thinking that she wouldn't agree with this."

Soffy go really close to the other elf. "There were a lot of her ideals that didn't work for us. She may have fought for our rights, but she was fighting a battle we didn't really agree with."

The house elf nodded and got back to work. Soffy looked around to make sure everyone was working properly and efficiently. There was a knock on the entrance to the kitchens. Soffy looked at the door waiting for the person to come in. Anyone who wanted entrance to the kitchen should already know how to enter.

Dumbledore walked in, surprising all the house elves. Usually only Soffy was the one to deal with him about the menus. Soffy walked up to Dumbledore and bowed low, "Is there anything that I can do for you Dumbledore?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Our sensors have picked up the acknowledgment to a woman. Would you mind explaining to me how you know her?"

Soffy's eyes widened, for centuries the house elves had kept one thing secret. They had made sure that no wizard knew of the way their memories worked. Including their most treasured masters. He gulped, "I am sorry master Dumbledore, but I can not tell you what you wish to know."

He looked down, "I see and can you tell me why you can't tell me?"

Soffy went torn in two so he jumped down from his small podium. "Come with me, if you please?"

Dumbledore followed Soffy to his small office in the back. "What is it we couldn't discuss in front of the other elves?"

"The reason you have heard something of the bushy haired one is because we do know her. I couldn't tell you in front of the other house elves because it is a law amongst us to not speak of our memories. That is the one thing house elves promised they wouldn't give wizards." Soffy explained.

Dumbledore nodded for Soffy to continue. "I am sorry that I have to have you break your code of honor, but it is important I know everything there is to know about Ms. Granger and her friends."

"I would like a promise from you." Soffy watched her toes as she anticipated his next words.

"Of course. You have my word."

Soffy shook her head, "No, I want it in the form of a magical oath."

Dumbledore nodded and removed his wand from it's hidden holster. "Your right hand please." Soffy gave Dumbledore her arm. "Thank you. Now what would you like me to pledge?"

"Pledge that you will not speak or write to no one or thing about what I shall tell you. Pledge that you will not speak or write to no one or thing about the secret of our memories."

"Will that be all?" At Soffy emphatic nod, he began. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do pledge that I will not speak nor write to no one or thing about what Soffy will share with me. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do pledge that I will not speak nor write to no one or thing about the secret of House Elves' memory. With this I do pledge." Dumbledore sealed with the deal with a last strand of red light coming out of his wand to twine around Dumbledore's and Soffy's wrist.

Soffy breathed a sigh of relief, she had been worried Dumbledore would refuse. "What would you like to know?"

"How do you know Ms. Granger?"

"A house elves' memory differs from wizards. We remember every person we encounter throughout our lives, even the parts we haven't encountered."

That got Dumbledore's attention. He would never have imagined that a house elves' memory could be that advanced. "I see. What do you know of Ms. Granger and her friends?"

"There isn't much I know of the Weasley, other than he was a good student that followed the rules. He did come down here a few times asking for butterbeer whenever they won a Quidditch match, but that is all."

"And the other two?"

"Potter is a whole other story. There is much I know of him because in the future he becomes famous, he will be more commonly known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. When he was a young boy, Lord Voldemort attacked him and his family, which marked Potter as his equal and also, left the boy parentless."

"Can you tell me who is parents are?"

Soffy smiled. "You already know."

"No, I realize that he is James Potter's son, but I don't know the mother."

"Than I can not tell you. Potter will be much like his father, mischievous, but bad things always seemed to revolve around him. Thankfully he has Ms. Granger by his side, she was heaven sent. He too will become a Quidditch player and he and his friends will come down here for butterbeers as well. Two other Weasley's usually came down more, but they aren't my favorite people." Soffy explained.

"Back to Hermione. What else can you tell me about her?"

"I've been with you for awhile and I will be with you until the day you die. So I've seen a lot. Ms. Granger is the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Even Ms. Evans?"

"Yes, some even said she surpasses Rowena Ravenclaw. As I said earlier, without her Mr. Potter may not be alive today. She follows the rules to a T until she feels they aren't the best plan of action. She fought for our rights and the rights of all of the little people, like the goblins and such. Ms. Granger is guided by her heart and her head equally." Soffy's eyes actually sparkled a little as he spoke of her.

"She has made quite an impression on you, but are you absolutely positive that there is nothing bad about her."

"Positive, but you must promise not to speak of House Elves' memory to anyone. I told you because I trust you not to break a confidence." Soffy watched Dumbledore.

"You have my word and you already have a magical oath."

Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" He turned around. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you."

Harry and Charlie had just finished buying their brooms when they realized how late it actually was. "Bloody hell, Hermione is going to kill us."

"Why?'

"We promised her that we would go to the bookstore with her and it's already too late. We have to get back to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Let's go get her." Harry walked in the direction of the bookstore.

When they entered the room, the bell above the door rang, but the occupants weren't paying them any mind. They saw Hermione smiling and chatting up the owner with about fifteen books stacked next to her.

Harry smiled warmly. "That's my Hermione."

"Does she usually do that?"

"You've seen her around books."

"Yeah, but only in a library. I didn't know she did this when she purchasing books as well." Charlie indicated to the large pile of books.

"From what I know of Hermione she is only purchasing maybe three of those and borrowing the rest." Charlie looked confused. "You see how friendly Hermione is with the bookstore owner?"

"Yeah."

"My guess is she let Hermione borrow it from her personal stash in the back room. Hermione has a way with people that makes them want to share their most prized possessions." Harry looked proud of Hermione's ability.

"Interesting. Should we interrupt?"

"Not you. She's probably still upset with you."

"Why would she be upset at me?"

Harry ignored Charlie's question and went to go get Hermione. He tapped her shoulder and she turned with a smile for him. She gave him a hug than turned back to the old woman and shook her hand. Harry and Hermione made their way back to Charlie, each carrying a stack of books.

When they got to Charlie he grabbed a stack of Hermione's books and some of Harry's. "Come on, we don't want to be late for our own introduction." They went back to where they left the carriages.


	5. Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions

Dumbledore waited patiently in Hagrid's cabin for his new Professors to come back from Hogsmeade. He didn't want to be too late to dinner today for introducing the new Professors. He glanced in the direction of Hogsmeade and made out the silhouette of one of his carriages.

"I think they're here Hagrid. If you could meet us in the Great Hall when you put the thestrals away, that would be wonderful."

"O course." Hagrid went to the back to get the stales ready for them.

The carriage was moving at a steady pace up the hill until it stopped right in front of Dumbledore. He opened the door and saw the three of them sitting in silence, the tension was high in the air.

"Thank you Dumbledore. I'm sorry we're so late." Hermione exited with her small stack of books.

"It's not a problem and you're not late. Dinner will be begin in a few minutes. Did you want those books sent to your room?"

"Yes, there are a few more." She said while the two boys got out.

His eye brow raised. "A few."

Hermione blushed. "For a bit of light reading."

"It's not a problem." With a wave of Dumbledore's wand her books were sent to her room. "Is that all you purchased?"

"No, I got some clothes as well and they should be sent by owl to my room tonight actually." Hermione turned to the boys.

Harry looked like he didn't want to say. "Um, we got a broom." He muttered.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled mischievously. From the young man's actions Dumbledore can deduce that they had not wanted to tell Hermione.

He cleared his throat and looked at Charlie for help, but he pretended not to notice Harry's pained look. Harry sighed in defeat, it was now or never. "We got a broom each and some clothes."

"I see." Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked like she was about to lecture them. "Why don't we go to the Great Hall? We don't want to be late for dinner now do we?"

Hermione's lips pursed angrily, but didn't say anything else as they walked back to Hogwarts. They stood right in front of the Great Hall when Dumbledore turned towards them.

"I'll go first and when you hear me say new Professors I want you to enter."

The three nodded and Dumbledore left, as soon as he was gone Hermione turned to them. "I can't believe you spent money to buy brooms! We were sent here for a reason and you guys had to go to the Quidditch shop. And you." She turned to Harry. "You knew how I felt about this."

Harry lowered his head in shame, he had tried to resist, but temptation proved too much. "I explained that to Charlie, but he wouldn't listen and he made such a convincing argument." Harry tried to explain.

"What did he said, 'I just want to fly?' Obviously it doesn't take much." Hermione would have continued to argue if Charlie hadn't heard Dumbledore say the magic words.

He opened the door and stopped Hermione mid rant.

"I would like to introduce to you all our three newest additions to our staff." Hermione walked behind Harry and Charlie so she would have time to calm herself. "We have Charlie Callaghan, he will be taking over Madam Hooch's job until further notice."

Charlie came up to the front table and sat at the far end of the table next to Professor Sprout.

"This is Harry Bathurst and he will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Harry walked up and looked directly at the front table, he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else.

Hermione knew her turn was coming, but didn't know what he would call her. "Lastly Hermione Aldridge will be taking over for Professor Slughorn as your new Potion's Mistress."

Dumbledore had finally introduced each of them and Hermione went to sit down and the only available seat was next to McGonagall, but she didn't look very happy about that. She took a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw that Sirius was looking at her with an odd expression on his face before he turned to Remus and whispered something into his ear.

She sat down in between Harry and McGonagall and looked down at her empty plate while Dumbledore spoke. With of flick of Dumbledore's wand all the food was unveiled. She looked at the Slytherin table and noticed Snape talking with what looked like a younger version Regulus Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. She saw Neville's father and mother chatting happily away at the Gryffindor table and James Potter making goo goo eyes at Lily Evans.

"Dig in." She caught the tail end of Dumbledore's speech. He had told her earlier that he was going to explain that they didn't just turn up out of no where.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet for Hermione, she had finally calmed down and was no longer angry at the boys. She had stopped being angry at Charlie because it wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same for her as she felt for him. So there was no reason to take it out on him.

She noticed Harry was just as preoccupied with his own thoughts and knew it had something to do with his parents. It was a good thing that she had ring infused with a transfiguration spell to change Harry's appearance.

He no longer looked like an exact replica of James, his hair was still black but his eyes were now blue. McGonagall continued to ignore Hermione's presence and it kind of hurt that her favorite teacher thought she was bad. Hermione decided to leave her alone for the time being, now wasn't the time to cause a scene.

Dinner was over before she knew it and the students had been leaving at a steady pace. The marauders were now making a majority of the noise and Snape was glaring at them angrily, as if they were the cause of all his problems. He was probably right. Hermione got up to leave, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"I'll see you later Harry." She whispered while she got up. She saw Sirius whisper something to James and he looked hesitant as Sirius got up to follow her out of the Great Hall.

She pulled into a hide away and watched Sirius walk by. Hermione quietly crept out. "Is there a reason you're following me Mr. Black."

He turned around with a start, his wand raised offensively. When he saw her he grinned roguishly. "Well Ms. Aldridge what gave you the idea that I was following you. I think you're being a little too presumptuous or you want me to be following you." Sirius had gotten steadily closer as he talked, his hand was now caressing the exposed flesh at her hip.

"I don't think that is very appropriate Mr. Black and I would advise you that your advances are not wanted."

Hermione's body took the wrong moment to shiver. "Your body would say otherwise." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Hermione couldn't stop her body from reacting so traitorously. "This isn't appropriate, anyone could see." She realized that she said the wrong thing.

Sirius grinned and pulled her into an empty classroom and pushed her against the door. "So are you saying that if we were alone this would be more appropriate?"

Hermione pulled back and took a deep calming breath. "No, it wouldn't be any less inappropriate even if we're alone."

"Why fight it?" Sirius asked. "I know you want exactly what I want."

"What, a night of uninhibited sex with no strings attached? No thanks." Hermione hissed. Sirius shrugged.

"Strings can be attached." Hermione got the idea that he wasn't talking about a relationship, but something sexual.

Hermione groped for the door knob. "My answer still stands, no thanks." She opened the door and left a horny Sirius to himself.

He chuckled as she closed the door, she would be a challenge. Sirius waited a few minutes before he left the empty classroom and stepped out as James and Remus were passing by.

"What happened?" James asked.

"She wanted it, but she's too tightly wound to let herself have it." Sirius boasted.

"From the looks of it you're not the only one seeking for her attention. I noticed Professor Calloghan glanceing at her every chance he could get." Remus pointed out.

"Competition doesn't bother me and he can have her after I get her, but if she's worth keeping he won't touch her." Sirius whispered darkly and James and Remus couldn't believe him.

"Sometimes I can't stand the way you talk about woman Padfoot. Our new Professor is not a possession to be gained and she's our Professor. You need to remember that," Remus said seriously. "She is someone that teaches us."

"Of course I know she's not a possession, but she's a woman and they're all the same. All they do is use people." Sirius said cynically and left James and Remus.

"There's no getting to him, is there?"

"I'm afraid not Moony." James replied.

Hermione woke up early to prepare herself for her classes and maybe change the room around. She remembered how the dungeons looked when she attended Hogwarts and it hadn't looked welcoming. She tip toed around their shared common room so as not to wake them. Hermione didn't want to deal with either Harry or Charlie yet, it was far too early to get into an argument.

After she was dressed she pushed open the portrait as quietly as possible. She didn't know if breakfast was being served yet so she stopped by the Great Hall and noticed that food was laid out. But the only person there was Snape and he was busy reading through one of his textbooks.

She didn't want to be there for long so she stopped by the front table and grabbed a piece of toast and bacon. It didn't seem like Snape even knew she was there, since he was reading his textbook so intently.

Hermione walked in the direction of where she assumed the dungeons were located, but unfortunately the room wasn't the same as when she went to Hogwarts. She saw a student in front of her.

"Excuse me."

James Potter turned around to look at her. "Yes, how can I help you Professor Aldridge?" he recognized her from the night before, but mostly because Sirius wouldn't stop talking about her.

"Call me Hermione." James looked at her with his eye brow raised. "Alright, call me Hermione when we're alone." He gave her another look. "I didn't mean it like that" She laughed. "I don't think I'm doing this right."

James chuckled. "It's okay, I know I'm irresistible."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"So Hermione what can I help you with?" He emphasized her name and Hermione couldn't help but feel stupid.

"I don't know the way to the dungeons. So if you don't mind pointing me in the right direction. That would be wonderful." Hermione asked.

"I'll do better than that, I'll take you myself."

"Thank you." Maybe everyone in the past wasn't so bad after all.

James walked beside her and showed her where the dungeons were. "Names James Potter by the way."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Just James." he smiled mischievously. "For when we're alone."

"Of course. I believe I have you today."

"Only if you want me." He joked. James didn't know what it was about Hermione, but he felt comfortable enough around her that he could be himself with her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where my diction has gone. I can't seem to say anything right."

"It's no problem. I enjoy it actually."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you may be thinking about me, but I'm not easy."

James puts his hands up. "No, no I don't think that at all and that's not what I meant. I've just never felt this comfortable with someone so quickly. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"I'm sorry, I've been on edge since last night." Hermione admitted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry about Sirius, but you'd have to understand his situation to not blame him." James said with a pained look.

"What is his situation?"

"Woman aren't too high on his list of people that are important and so far they're only good for one thing, a night in bed." At that Hermione looked confused, she knew very little about the Black family. The Sirius she knew didn't talk about his family.

"That would be his family. The only women he had ever been around was them. His mother, cousin Bellatrix, and cousin Narcissa. They're all very manipulative and use people to gain things in life. Before he came to school he only came in contact with them, so for ten years they were the only women he knew," James explained.

"But what about men, how come he isn't angry with them?"

"He had the pleasure of going to an all male private school before Hogwarts so he got lots of male influence." James half-joked.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "That shines some light on the situation, but that still doesn't excuse his behavior."

"I know, but that's all I have for you."

"You're a good friend, defending him like that." Hermione said. "I don't remember the last I saw that kind of loyalty."

"Then you don't know the right kind of people."

"I thought I did." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Pardon me?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her schedule book quickly. "So, I'll be seeing you in class today with the Slytherins, but first," Hermione looked around the room distastefully. "I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"I'll leave you to it. See you later Hermione." James left Hermione to her cleaning.

Hermione looked once more around the room before she took out her wand and went to work. She used cleaning charms and transfiguration to change the room to her specifications. Even a few cutting charms to brighten up the place.

By the time she was finished the morning was almost over and her first class was about to begin with first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's. They filed into the room in small groups, still hesitant to the new magical atmosphere even after being in school for five months now. When the clock struck, indicating that classes began she turned to them.

"Hello class, as you found out last night I'm Professor Aldridge. Now your old Professor's schedule books appeared to be out of date and I find that very disappointing. You haven't done much in the way of potion making. Can anyone tell me where you are?" Hermione asked the class.

One student's hand shot into the air and Hermione remembered her to be Ms. Abigail Heatherfield from Ravenclaw. Hermione smiled, the young girl reminded her so much of herself. "Yes, Ms. Heatherfield."

Abigail sat straighter and smiled serenely, but when she spoke it came out sounding arrogant. Yes, definently reminded Hermione of herself. "So far Professor Slughorn only talked of himself and the people he knew. He explained to us that the first thing to understand at our young age was that the knowledge of people was our best weapon." After she finished speaking Abigail's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Thank you. I'm very sorry that you had to go through that for four months. Now I will teach you as much as I can." Hermione swept right into teaching as if she had done it her whole life and she knew the perfect way to start.

"I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death." The first years were enthralled by Snape's original speech. "Now that I have your attention, there are things that potions can do that magic is no help with." and from there she continued until time got away from her and the bell rang. "Ok, tomorrow we begin to actually create potions. I would like two parchments on the properties of bezoars and then tomorrow we will working on the Boil Cure Potion." The bell rang. "You may go."

As soon as the students were out of the classroom she starting to do her happy dance and didn't realize that someone had entered her classroom. She didn't notice them until she turned in her dance and abruptly stopped, almost falling over.

The blush was instantaneous. "Charlie, I didn't know you were there."

"Don't let me stop you." He leaned against the door frame, but he looked a little tense. Probably because he didn't know if Hermione was still upset at him. "Hermione. About the broom, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't realize you were so against it."

"It's okay. I overreacted. It's just I get so obsessed about things and I despise when people don't take it seriously. I'm sure Harry explained it to you." Hermione answered.

"He didn't say much about it, but yes he did explain how you act sometimes." For some reason the way Charlie said that didn't sound good.

"So how was your first day as a Professor?"

Charlie's face lit up with excitement. "It was amazing, I never realized how good it would feel to teach people things."

"Yeah, it was something else."

"I get to organize the Quidditch match coming up and I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell Harry about it. How do you think he's doing?"

Hermione was a little hurt that he didn't ask about her day, but she pushed the pain away. "Knowing Harry he's doing brilliantly. He's in his element."

"I thought Quidditch was his element?"

"No, it's brilliant at Quidditch, but he's amazing at DADA. You've seen him, you should know."

"Yeah, but I've seen him on a broomstick. Now that is bloody amazing." Charlie's eyes twinkled as he thought of the possibilities of having that much talent.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hermione ignored the thought. "Harry is great on a broom, even I can admit that, but his dueling ability far exceeds how he moves on those death sticks." Hermione spat.

Charlie looked ready to argue, but Hermione wasn't having it. She had barely found it in herself to let go of what happened yesterday and she was saddened that he didn't ask her about her day. But there was no way she would argue with him anymore.

"Let's not argue. I have a class coming in and I need to get ready. So if you'd please see yourself out that would be greatly appreciated." Hermione said tightly.

Charlie walked stiffly to the door. "Of course." He was almost out when he turned back around. "Maybe people would like you better if you didn't act that there was a stick permanently stuck up your arse." Charlie stalked off.

Leaving Hermione alone and she sat and wept. It hurt so much to hear him say that to her, she know knew how he thought o her and there was nothing she could do to change that. She realized that all she could do was let go of her feelings for him since he obviously didn't feel the same.

When the tears stopped falling she stood up stiffly walked back to her desk. She had a class to teach.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought dealing with fourth years was dangerous, but that was before he had to deal with an angry Weasley. He had just went through an hour of Charlie griping about how aggravating Hermione could be.

Harry could do nothing but tell Charlie the truth, that yes Hermione was aggravating, but it was one of her qualities. Something her loved ones just had to get used to. When Harry had asked Charlie to replay the conversation to him Harry immediately realized the mistake.

It wasn't his place to explain to Charlie the workings of the female mind, especially Hermione's. He planned on going to visit her, but she had class. If Charlie wasn't too careful he would lose Hermione before he even got her. Harry sighed, 'When will life get any simpler?' He had seen his god father follow Hermione out.

She could take care of herself, he knew that better then anyone else, but this was his god father. It was hard to stand by and watch him try to use Hermione. There was nothing he could do to keep the marauders from Hermione and for some reason he thought he would need to.

For some reason Harry got the feeling that the marauders and Hermione would get closer then he wanted.

The last class of the day was coming and she was disappointed to say she took a shot of fire whiskey just minutes before. She would need it, having seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in the same room. Especially since she already had a headache from her almost fight with Charlie.

"Settle down class." The Gryffindor's quieted, but none only a few Slytherin's. Hermione was definently not in the mood for their behavior. "Must I repeat myself. I said settle down." Hermione said coldly.

That stopped a few Slytherin's for only a moment. "Why should be listen to a mud-blood?" Severus growled coldly and the class gasped.

Hermione took the same tone before James could defend her. "Because this mud-blood happens to be your Professor." The class was surprised that she didn't punish him. From what they knew that was the worst insult given to a muggle-born.

Lily raised her hand, "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans"

"Doesn't that offend you?" Her voice came out almost as a whisper.

"No, should it."

Lily looked uncomfortable as everyone turned to watch her. "Well, that's the worst insult anyone can give a muggle-born."

"I'm aware of that, but if I got upset every time someone called me that I would be in tears for the rest of my life." Hermione explained.

Their eyes widened. "You've been called that before?"

Hermione turned towards the new voice and saw it came from Remus Lupin. "Yes, Mr. Lupin I have. Many times by a number of wizards. Now I would really like to get to the lesson if you please."

The class nodded and Lily smiled apologetically.

"As this is my first class I will just give you a quick overview of what we'll be covering for the rest of the year. I want to start out light so tomorrow we'll be working on Amortenia, which is illegal to use. But Hogwarts has special permission by the Ministry. We will also be talking about other Love Potions. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Lily's hand shot into the air.

"Ms. Evans."

"Amortenia is a love potion and the scent is different to whoever smells it depending on what attracts them. It's known for it's mother of pearl color and the fact that steam rises in spirals. The potion contains ash winder eggs."

"Thank you Ms. Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me anything about the antidote?" This time Sirius Black raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Black."

"Well Professor Aldridge. I know nothing about the antidote, but I'm sure I can help you with making sure you're making it correctly." Sirius boasted and James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Padfoot, stop." James mumbled so only he could hear.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure you would be no help to me Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor for Now can anyone tell me anything about Amortenia's antidote?"

This time Rodolphus Lestrange raised his hand, "I can Professor."

"Yes, Mr. Lestrange."

"The antidote contains mandrake root, so it can only be created when the mandrake is mature. It is clear in color and also odorless." Lestrange smiled smugly at Sirius Black.

Hermione smiled at Rodolphus. "Thank you Mr. Lestrange. Ten points to Slytherin. Now that I've covered tomorrow we can move on to the rest of the year." She paused as she took the time to look at everyone.

"Throughout the year you will be asked to create a number of potions. These potions are the following; Blood-Replenishing Potions, Bruise-Healing Paste, Calming Draught, Cough Potion, Draught of Living Death, Draught of Peace, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Hate Potion, Invigoration Draught, Felix Felicis, Strengthening Solution, Veritaserum, and the Wolfsbane Potion." When Hermione said that she made sure she wasn't looking anywhere at Remus Lupin.

Hermione glanced at her watch as people started to raise their hands, "I know you may have a few questions, but that will have to wait for next class. I'll see you all in a few days."

Everyone packed their bags and started to leave, but James stayed behind. After everyone left he turned back to her. "So what's this I hear from Professor Bathurst that you two will be starting a dueling class?"

That stopped Hermione immediately, "What did you say?"

"You and Professor will be starting a dueling class." James answered, "Why was I wrong?"

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore, she was half way out the door. "That man has another thing coming." James heard her mumbled to herself.


	6. Dueling Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Dueling Class

Hermione was so angry with Harry. He knew she disliked when people made her decisions for her. A growled erupted from her throat before she could stop it, scaring a few first years in the process. If she had been in the right state of mind she probably would have tried to console them, but she could think of nothing else but her anger. Harry Potter had another thing coming.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door, she pushed it open and had the displeasure of seeing him in the middle of teaching. "Excuse me class, but I'm in need of your Professor."

"Hermione?" The shock was evident in Harry's voice.

"I need to talk to you… now." Hermione left as quick as she entered, expecting Harry to follow behind her.

Harry was flustered, whatever she wanted to talk to him about it was not good. Harry gulped, "Read chapter 4 while I talk to Ms. Aldridge."

He left to follow Hermione with small, hesitant steps. Whatever she was mad about he didn't want to be at the other end listening. He tried to remember what he had done today, to give him some kind of idea of what he had done wrong. It wasn't coming to him; he had woken up, eaten breakfast, fixed his classroom, and taught class. He hadn't even seen Hermione until just that moment.

A smile bloomed. 'Maybe she's not mad at me, but angry at someone else.'

When he was finally out of the classroom he pulled the door closed. Hermione was standing ramrod straight, tapping her foot in her irritated manner. Her arms were crossed under her chest and the glare was evident.

"Hello 'Mione." He hoped that she had calmed down from her earlier anger.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Apparently, it has come to my attention that you're starting a dueling club." Hermione paused to see Harry's reaction.

It was just as she suspected, his face turned a pasty white. "Really?" His voice was barely audible over his heavy breathing.

"Yes, and I think it's a brilliant idea. Until this student of mine, his name is James. You see, James told me that not only were you starting a dueling club, but apparently I'm to be apart of it. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Harry shook his head. "I was going to tell you over dinner because I had a few more classes to teach." Harry tried to explain.

"That's where you went wrong. You shouldn't have planned to tell me, you should have put the idea by me before I became apart of it. That way we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place." The glare was in full force again before she sighed loudly. "I will help you run this dueling club, but you have to promise me that the next time you want to do something you talk to me first. Are we clear?"

"Yes, 'Mione." He said obediently. "Who was the student who told you, again?"

"James." Hermione answered simply.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "James who?"

"Oh, all right. James Potter." She looked around suspiciously before whispering. "Your father."

"Why would he tell you that?" His voice came out sounding like a whiny five year old who didn't get his way.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're friends now. He helped me find my classroom this morning and we got to talking. I'll introduce you two if you want." From the look in his eyes that was exactly what he wanted.

"That was fast."

She grinned mischievously. "What can I say, like father like son."

Finally, Harry got rid of the frown and replaced with a bright smile. "Thanks, you always know just what to say."

"It's my job as your best friend. If I don't know how to calm you down you would have become the next Dark Lord." She joked. "You should get back to your class. I'm sorry I interrupted, you know how I get when I'm angry."

"Don't I know it." Hermione had the grace to blush.

"Okay, I'll see you later Professor Bathurst."

"Of course Professor Aldridge."

Hermione watched as he reentered his classroom, only hearing the faint sound of chairs moving. She headed back to her classroom, not even remembering the state she had left it in. When she got back, James Potter had settled in comfortably. He looked right at home; sitting in her chair with his feet on her desk.

Her eyes brows raised. "Mr. Potter, is there a reason you are sitting in your Professor's chair like that?"

James rolled his eyes and raised it wand. Casting a charm to close the door with a firm click, indicating it was now locked. "Don't worry so much Hermione."

"I can't help it. Sorry I left so quickly earlier. I wasn't in the best of moods." She explained while she idly cleaned up the extra ingredients.

James smirked, "I noticed. I never knew you had such an aggressive attitude. No surprise though, since you'll be teaching us a thing or two in dueling club. Professor Bathurst already said that all prefects and head students are required to take the class. Lily wasn't too keen on the idea after she heard you were helping to teach it. In my opinion she's jealous." James smiled smugly.

Once again her eyes brow went up. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"That she's jealous?" James asked. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but we're going out this year. I've had my eyes on her since third year, but I've only just weighed her down this year. I think she's still a little iffy on whether or not I've changed into a better person or not."

"A better person?"

James blushed. "Yeah, I acted like an arrogant arse throughout school."

"Language James. We may be friends, but I still don't tolerate bad language." Hermione exclaimed.

His hands went up in defense. "Of course Mistress Hermione. Whatever Mistress Hermione wants she shall get, but if you want me I'm going to have to say no. I am a taken man now." He chuckled and soon he had Hermione laughing too.

"Thanks I needed that." Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I aim to please."

The gong went off, vibrating the room Hermione was currently occupying, striking five times. "Don't you have class?"

"No, you're my last one for the day. So I'm all yours, do with me as you wish."

"Ha ha. The only thing I want you for is information." James watched her expectantly. "I forgot to ask Professor Bathurst, but when does the dueling club begin."

James looked contemplative. "I think he said every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner starting tomorrow. I think you should make an announcement during dinner, that way you'll get more interest then if you made fliers."

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll run that by Harry." She mumbled to herself.

"Who's Harry?"

"Oh, that's Professor Bathurst. You can't call him by his given name without permission." Hermione said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning too. It's just that that is my dad's name Harold Potter. He's a great man, my father, I'll introduce you guys during the next Quidditch game. It's in a few weeks." James explained.

"Why is he coming to the match?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, both of my parents are. They're coming to meet Lily, they've yet to meet her." James explained.

"You play Quidditch?" Hermione tried to change the subject, but knew she wasn't the best actress and it probably sounded fake.

James smiled proudly, "Yeah, I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor's."

"An here I thought you played for the Slytherins." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I was just stating a fact, you didn't need to get all technical on me Hermione. Honestly, you're beginning to remind me a whole lot of my girlfriend and I don't know if that's good." James teased.

Hermione didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. When she had been back in her own time a lot of people had referred to her as the brightest witch of her time. Some had even said she reminded them so much of Lily. They had found it interesting that the two women Harry had decided to surround himself with was one that looked similar to her and one with the same intellect.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. When I said you reminded me of Lily it's a good thing. I obviously think she's a wonderful person since I am dating her." James blushed as he admitted that.

"Don't worry. I wasn't offended, just a little lost in thought." Things were just so different here then from her odd time. They wouldn't have time to make conversation, they would be too busy running for their lives. It was nice.

James placed an innocent hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Come on, I think we should head down to dinner.

"Ok," James wanted to make sure she was okay, but she wasn't helping. "If you're sure." He finished lamely.

James and Hermione split up as soon as they left the dungeons, it wouldn't do for a student and a professor to be close friends. Especially when they're the opposite sex. There would be a number of rumors running around before tomorrow if they were seen spending too much time together.

So while James went off to find his friends Hermione met Harry at his classroom. "Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" He asked as he was rummaging around in his closet.

"I wanted to ask you something about your dueling class."

"What did you want to ask?" He still hasn't looked up at her.

Hermione worriedly her lower lip between her teeth. "Well I was talking to someone about it and they brought up a very good idea."

"What is it?"

"They said that if we wanted more of an audience we should announce it during dinner. What do you think?" Hermione asked him hopefully. James had come up with a very good idea, and Hermione hoped he would take it.

Harry finally lifted his head to glance at her. "That's good, I'll do it over dinner. Do you want to go?"

Hermione smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh, well let's go."

"So how was your first day of classes?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It went fine. I had a little trouble from the seventh year Slytherins, but I expected that. Other then that it was great. It reminded me a lot of the DA and I felt like I was teaching them something important." Harry's eyes lit with his enthusiasm.

She had always known Harry would make a great teacher and that's why she told him that he would teach them.

"I knew you could do it."

Harry smiled at her mischievously. "How did the great Hermione fair at teaching? You've always taught me."

"It was great. I feel kind of bad though."

"Why?"

"Well, do you remember that speech Professor Snape gave us in our first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so. The one about bottling death?"

"Exactly! Um, I used it on the first years." Hermione admitted.

"You did?!"

"Yeah, they hadn't learned a single thing from Professor Slughorn and I thought I should make it exciting. An I remember when Professor Snape gave us that speech I couldn't wait to start making potions."

He chuckled. "When he finished talking I knew then and there that I wouldn't enjoy his class. How did you find that exciting? Wait, don't tell me. It was because my 'Mione likes to learn and that was exactly what he was offering." Harry joked.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up."

"I plan on it and you know I'm right." Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature."

"I know."

Harry paused to look at her. "I talked to Charlie today."

"Is that so?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah, he told me what you guys argued about." Hermione tried to walk away from him. " Hermione, wait. Why were you guys fighting over what I was best at?"

"I don't know. He stopped by and I asked him how his day went, but as soon as he was done he asked about you. I guess I was a little hurt that he didn't care how my day was. So instead of continuing are chat I sent him away." Hermione couldn't look him in the eye, she felt childish.

Harry wrapped his arms comfortingly around her when he made sure no students were out and about. "It's okay to feel hurt, but you shouldn't overreact like that. Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. If he doesn't care then he doesn't care. Whatever feelings you believed he possessed for me obviously isn't there. That's why your bull at divination." She snipped.

It was no use talking to Hermione about Charlie now, he had to do some major damage control if he ever wanted Hermione. He looked around at all the students when they walked into the Great Hall. He landed upon his father, but saw something else was distracting him. It was none other then Hermione. Harry noticed that they exchanged small smiles, but when Hermione looked away James kept staring at her. Sirius was no better, it seemed as if his godfather had his eyes on Hermione as well. Harry only hoped that whatever the two marauders felt for Hermione would disappear.

"Come on Harry. Let's talk to Dumbledore about your little speech." Hermione pulled Harry from his musings.

"Ok," he let himself be dragged over to their headmaster.

"Does this have something to do with this dueling club I've been hearing so much about?" Dumbledore asked before they could ask him themselves.

"Yeah, I wanted to make a quick announcement about people attending. If you don't mind?" Harry glanced up at Dumbledore.

"Of course, let me just announce you."

Harry and Hermione took their respective seats and waited for Dumbledore to announce Harry. Dumbledore waited until all the students had started to eat before he interrupted them.

He stood up and gathered everyone's attention. "Quiet everyone. This won't take long at all. Mr. Bathurst would like to make a quick announcement if you would be so kind as to give him your undivided attention. Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Stand up." Hermione ordered and gave him a slight push.

Harry glared down at her, but did as she asked. "Thank you, Dumbledore. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be teaching a dueling class every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner. I want all the prefects and head students to attend, but it's open to everyone as well. As a few of you are already aware of Professor Aldridge has offered her services and will he assisting me in teaching you all."

As soon as Harry sat down there was a wave of chatter that swept through the students. Everyone had their own opinions of the dueling class and a few of the prefects sighed, they didn't want to go.

Dinner finished quickly, but the dueling class stayed fresh in many of their minds even after they went to sleep.

The next day was uneventful and almost everyone was anticipating the dueling club that would happen after dinner. Others just thought it was a waste of time and a few just wanted to see what Harry and Hermione would teach them.

After dinner was cleared and the students were sent out of the Great Hall Dumbledore changed a few things around in the room for them. Hermione looked at Harry nervously. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

So without further ado Hermione opened the doors with a quick flick of her wand and students began to file in around the makeshift stage in the center of the room.

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly. He knew exactly what she was telling him, that this was his idea so he better start. Harry took a deep breath before he turned to the class with a smile. "Ok, today won't be much. I think it's best that you all observe two proper duelers before you practice."

The room filled with a murmur of excitement and one distinct whistle. Hermione smiled when she saw that it was James who whistled openly, but she saw the look of disgust written on Lily's face. Apparently she was a little jealous and Hermione didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Are there any questions?" Harry asked.

Someone in the far back raised there hand and Harry pointed them out. "So are you and Professor Aldridge going to duel?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, we are. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Well, she's a girl." He answered offhandedly and Hermione glared coldly at the young boy in the back.

"Being a girl doesn't stop me from fighting in a duel nor does it make me inferior." She answered calmly before Harry could blow up at the idiotic boy.

Harry searched the room again. "Any questions that pertain to the duel?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

Sirius raised his hands. "Is Ms. Aldridge going to remain fully clothed through this duel?"

"The state of her dress is none of your concern Mr. Black and I would appreciate it if you would keep your crude comments to yourself." Harry never thought he'd be in a position to scold his godfather, especially about Hermione. "Now, we'll begin."

Hermione smirked at Harry. "Now we'll get into positions."

They went on opposite sides of the stage and raised their wands defensively. "Ready."

"I always am." Hermione replied. It was always fun dueling Harry, they never knew who would win. They were pretty evenly matched, his skill and her range of spells, made them a tough pair to beat.

Harry sent to first jinx and tried to disarm her, but she cast a silent protego. This was a duel and she was trying to teach them something, the same reason Harry preformed such a simple spell.

The stage started to expand as they moved and dodged. Spells were flying everything, but Hermione had cast angrily cast a protective bubble around them in the middle of the duel when she realized that Harry had forgotten. He only smiled sheepishly before he started a new set of hexes. Some of their spells were said aloud and others were silent, some hit and some missed, but neither were down.

"You're getting a little slow." Hermione taunted.

Harry grinned wickedly. "I'm just warming up."

"Augmenti." Hermione screamed aloud and silently she added a small energy charge that knocked him down. As soon as he went down she disarmed him and pointed her wand at his throat. "I win."

He only smiled before he flipped her onto her back and she was lying prone under him. An her wand lay a few feet away, just out of reach. Harry smiled widely and looked at the class. "And that is how you win a duel."

"It's not over yet." Hermione grumbled and before Harry could protect himself she accio'ed her wand and through him across the room. This time she bound his body and floated him up to the rest of the class. "**This** is how you win a duel."

"Never lose concentration because your opponent could always have something up their sleeves." Harry wandlessly broke the bonds that held him and turned to Hermione in a fighting stance.

"Let's show them how fighting can be beneficial." Harry was eager to prove himself in front of the class.

Hermione smiled. "Not now. We're work on that after they've mastered this."

"Ok. Is there any questions before I separate you?"

No one said anything, they were still in awe of the duel they had witnessed. Harry separated everyone into pairs while Hermione and himself helped people who needed it.

"You take that side and I'll work my way around here." Hermione instructed Harry. He nodded and noticed how she left the marauders up for grabs. The four of them and Lily were standing in the center of the room.

Hermione walked through the couples and directed their wand movements. Putting in her two cents every now and again. She was just about to pass the marauders when they stopped her. She didn't want to talk to any of them and was trying to leave them for Harry, but they were insistent.

"Can I help you?" She asked curtly.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "If you're offe-" Remus elbowed him in the ribs to stop him.

"What my annoying friend is trying to say is, how did you guys learn to fight like that, Professor?" Remus smiled charmingly and she was reminded vividly of the Remus back home. The one who had distracted the death eaters from us with the cost of his own life.

"Practice and experience."

James felt left out and pouted playfully. "Won't you share?"

Hermione smiled at him, he reminded her so much of Harry. "No, I'm afraid it's not something one can tell a student." Lily glared at the older women, silently challenging her to take her man. "Is there something you wanted to say to me Ms. Evans?"

Lily blushed a little from being caught glaring openly, but she wasn't deterred. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of certain things." She wrapped her arm around James' waist, making it perfectly clear what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans, but I can't read minds. You'll have to be more clear." Hermione had nothing against the girl, but she didn't deserve to be looked at like that.

The boys watched the silent battle of wills between the two women. Lily looked away from Hermione's determined stare. "I wanted to introduce you to **my** boyfriend, James Potter."

Hermione's eye brow went up. "I'm perfectly aware of who James Potter is and I'm sure you understand that student teacher relations are forbidden. So I would reframe from making false assumptions on things you don't understand." Hermione replied bluntly. If Lily was going to continue to beat around the bush then Hermione would just come out and say it.

Their jaws fell down in turn.

"Is there something wrong here, Ms. Aldridge?"

She took a meaningful glance at Lily before she turned back to Harry. "No, there's nothing to worry about. Just a small misunderstanding.

Harry nodded curtly. "Carry on."

Hermione nodded back and left the marauders to themselves, the past week was far too confusing without them adding to the mix and Hermione saw no reason to burden herself.

AN: Hi, everyone. I just wanted to ask a quick question. I'm starting a poll on what pairing do you want for this story. Charlie/Hermione, James/Hermione, Harry/Hermione? Please vote.


	7. Author Note

AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter. I wanted to let all of you that has voted how it stands.

Harry/Hermione - 9

James/Hermione - 9

Charlie/Hermione - 11

Other - 1

I will continue the voting until the end of this month. The new chapter will then be added on the first of July. Thank you and happy voting.


	8. Problems

Chapter 6: Problems

Hermione's small confrontation with Lily was still fresh in her mind. It was difficult to forget when she had to pass by them every few minutes. Lily was acting like a immature child. She could see the apologetic look on James' face every time she passed him by and she knew that he wanted to talk to her.

From the corner of her eye she sees James pull away from the group and circle around the room until he was standing with her.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered, trying to appear inconspicuous.

"James! Not here, I'll talk to you in my office after this is over with." Hermione whispered angrily and left before he could respond.

Unseen by both of them Harry and Lily had seen the entire confrontation and both weren't feeling very happy about it. For the rest of the time Harry was looking for a way to corner Hermione, but it was no use. Every time she was within his sights someone interrupted him.

Hermione was exhausted by the time Harry's dueling club was set to end and not just physically exhausted, no, she was mentally. Things didn't seem to be turning out the way she had expected. She saw Harry move to the front of the room to make his final announcement, but she didn't have the heart to join him.

He had a certain look in his eyes that made her rethink being anywhere near him.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for all participating in the first meeting of many. If you have enjoyed your time here I would appreciate it you would enlist others to join. Prefects and head students are still required to come, and with that said I bid you all good night." He finished smoothly.

Harry had always had a way with words when they had been at Hogwarts. The words just seemed to come to him when he needed them, but tonight was not the night for Hermione to listen. She slipped out of the Great Hall with the students before he could corner her.

She walked swiftly to her office so she wouldn't run into anyone she didn't want to see. The faint sound of footsteps caught her attention and she slipped quickly into her classroom and hoped they'd just disappear, but luck wasn't on her side. The person knocked hesitantly on her door before they too slipped inside.

"James!" Hermione whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to meet you here." He whispered back defensively.

Hermione huffed. "I didn't think you would actually come tonight. I figured you would just see me tomorrow between classes or something. What if you had been seen? What would you have said then?"

James sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for Lily's behav-" He stopped mid sentence as a noise caught his attention. "What was-?" The rest of his sentence was muffled behind Hermione's hand.

When he began to protest she fixed him with her sternest glare. "Go hide in the potion's cabinet." She whispered quietly.

He nodded mutely and crept away. As soon as he pulled the door closed there was another soft knock on her door. They too didn't wait for a response.

"Harry!" Hermione once again whispered harshly. "What in the Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I knew you would come here to get away from me." Harry growled.

Hermione glared at her long time friend. "You could have waited until I returned. We do live behind the same portrait. Did it ever occur to you that I may have wanted some alone time after just having to deal with a load of children after classroom hours?"

Harry looked guilty for only a moment before he realized she was trying to make him feel that way, but it wasn't going to work this time. "That is not the point. Why were you talking to my-"

"Shut it Harry. The walls have ears and you don't know who could be listening to this conversations. Learn some tact." Hermione practically yelled. She didn't want James to hear anything that would damage the future.

Harry huffed. "Why were you talking to my student Mr. Potter?"

"He was seeking guidance Harry and if you forgot, you're not the only instructor. If you've forgotten, it's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place." Hermione said harshly.

"You and I both know Mr. Potter wasn't seeking guidance. He went out of his way to get to you and he was trying to be cautious. You know student teacher relations are forbidden."

Hermione caught the inner meaning, it was quite clear. Relations with his father was forbidden if she wanted him to remain alive. "You don't think I know that! I would never do anything to jeopardize my integrity." She looked at him meaningfully, hoping to convey her feelings.

His gaze softened and he couldn't help but mentally berate herself for being so harsh to his one true friend. "I know. I'm just a little on edge these days and I understand that you know the consequences, I'm just not sure Mr. Potter does."

"There's nothing to fear. James and Lily are fairly close. James and I are only acquaintances outside of the classroom. He helped me on my first day here and he is a wonderful listener and apparently a fountain of information." Hermione whispered teasingly.

The sad look in Harry's eyes hadn't dimmed throughout their conversation. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Hermione?"

"I love you and I wish you'd remember that. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, ever. Now go. I need a couple minutes to myself." Hermione shooed him out the door.

"I could wait for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't know how long I'll be and I don't want to keep you up. You have a long day ahead of you."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he thought better of it. Harry stood in front of her as if he was contemplating a really important problem. "I love you too, Hermione." Harry pressed his lips sweetly to a shocked Hermione and disappeared.

Hermione didn't know what to think of that peck. It hadn't been like her own, friendly and open. It had been different, oddly passionate, especially coming from her best friend. She shook her head, she couldn't worry about Harry right now. Her current problem was getting rid of a certain problem, the other Potter.

"James… you can come out now."

He pushed the door open slowly and looked at her with a mix of wonderment and hurt, but the look was gone before she could examine it closer.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way Lily was acting. I don't know what's gotten into her these days." James gushed out.

"I do."

"Care to share?'

Hermione smiled at the look on his face, it reminded her largely of Harry's expression when she had talked about Cho. "Lily feels threatened."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard from the other Professors you have always had eyes for Lily, pretty much since your first year here." James nodded. "This is the first time you actually paid another woman as much attention as you do her. This early in the relationship she's still self-conscious and unsure of her position in your life. For all she knows you might throw her to the curb now that you've finally got her. For a lot of men the chase is the best part and you've been chasing her for awhile, but as long as you tell her that you love her she'll eventually come to see her place in your life is irreplaceable." Hermione smiled at him helpfully.

James licked his dry lips. "But what if I'm not sure if her position is as secure as you make it sound?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

James took a confident step forward to convey his meaning. "I'm not sure if Lily is exactly what I want these days."

There was little Hermione could do at the moment. She didn't want to encourage him, but she also didn't want to pressure him. If he pushed to hard that he needed to be with Lily he might just end it with her immediately.

"I think you need to think more on the subject. Until you're absolutely sure of your decision nothing should be done about it." She tried to portray an unbiased view of his relationship. That if didn't bother her no matter what he did.

He looked unsure of himself now, not sure what to make of her response to his blatant come on. That was just the response she was hoping to achieve.

"Anyways, I'm really tired and I need to finish my lesson plans. So why don't you go on to the Gryffindor Tower before anyone catches you."

James nodded dumbly and dragged his feet to the door, taking one last longing look behind him before he too slipped out of sight.

Today was turning out to be a very exhausting day indeed. All her emotions swam through her head and she didn't know what to make of it. Her feelings for Charlie were still there, but there were her very new feelings for Harry popping up. She had no feelings toward James. So that at least, was something she could count on.


End file.
